Of Body Language and Falling Walls
by WhimsicalWonderland
Summary: Between the Randoms suddenly becoming cool, Sonny telling un-funny little stories, and some kid obsessing over every move I make, The Basement was starting to become less and less exciting every second. Chad's POV during Sonny and the Studio Brat. OneShot


**So… I have a slight confession to make. I AM ADDICTED TO SWAC FANFICTION. *hears crickets* That wasn't much of a confession, eh? However, I really do have some sort of twisted addiction to the stories on here all of a sudden. I have Thanksgiving break until Monday, so literally I have been sitting on my laptop for so long just reading Sonny and Chad fanfiction for like 6 hours a day. I found tons of amazing stories I had never seen before and now I am inspired to write. :) Yay for inspiration!**

**Anyway, this idea came about after re-watching episodes 10-14 of SWAC season 1 on youtube and looking at Chad the entire time he is in a scene. I never noticed how much you can learn about a character just by watching them the entire time. Long story short, this came about. Enjoy!**

* * *

Of Body Language and Falling Walls

Chad's POV

I could only see total blackness as Blondie blindly lead me through the So Random halls. She and I both could tell that neither one of us wanted to have our arms linked together like they were now, but it was worth it so that I didn't smack into a wall. We were on our way to The Basement, a new club that I had never heard of nor understood why the Randoms got in before I did, but the blonde girl next to me agreed to take me there on Sonny's word.

I had tracked the newest member of Chuckle City down earlier and after a surprisingly awkward (?) argument, the brunette agreed to getting me into the club if I could meet some (quote-unquote) "sweet little angel" she was showing around the studio. Now, I know what you're thinking, 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't compromise', and that's normally the case but I felt I owed it to Sonny to do this favor for her. Not because I like her or anything if that's the conclusion your mind has come to.

It then occurred to me that if this club so special, why couldn't I take off the blindfold that was shielding my eyes? I mean, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper; I am as special as anything out there! I sighed and decided to ask Blondie my question.

I could hear her audibly gulp. "Well… the club is so exclusive; nobody can know where it is."

That makes sense… I guess. "Oh. Why don't you have to wear I blindfold?"

I heard some sudden movements coming from the girl next to me as she hurriedly said: "Psh, how do you know I'm not?" It sounded like the sentence was supposed to be a question but came out more as a worried statement. I finally chose just to let it go as she dragged me along and then quickly pulled us to a stop. Music was blasting ahead and I realized that we must have gotten to The Basement.

Blondie suddenly let go of my arm (finally) and shuffled around. What I didn't expect was to hear some weird he-she male (?) voice coming in front of me.

"Welcome to The Basement, Hollywood's hottest teen club that'll be… twenty dollars."

I shrugged and pulled out my wallet, handing a twenty to the person. I felt my arm getting hit by someone else's, Blondie's voice speaking up.

"Oh, darn it! Chad, I forgot my wallet! Can you cover me?" She asked, slapping my chest.

5 minutes and 50 bucks later (apparently the weird guard told Blondie she looked stunning? I couldn't even see and I wouldn't necessarily call her that…) she led me through the doors to the club. I grinned as the music and sound of people dancing blared in my ears.

Taking off the blindfold and doing a quick scan of the crowd, my eyes landed on Sonny. She was wearing a flattering yellow top with a black skirt. I hate to say this… but she looked kind of cute in it. _Snap out of it, Chad! You DON'T like Sonny Munroe! _The conceited CDC part of my brain told me. Shaking my head, I figured that I could take my mind off of Munroe if I drew attention to myself.

"Finally, I made it to The Basement! I'm cool again! Word up!" I announced loudly, though it didn't seem to faze any of the people there (especially any girls in the club). This was… new to me.

Before I had time to further question myself, my thoughts were interrupted by Sonny coming towards me, dancing with some little girl who was sporting the same blindfold as I was before. _And the fun begins._

"Chad, Dakota." Sonny turned the girl to face me and introduced us. "Dakota,-"

"Chad!" The kid shouted excitedly, removing her blindfold and thrusting into Sonny's hands.

I smiled charmingly. "Aww, you must be the sweet little girl I'm obligated to hang with."

She grinned back and clapped her hands twice. Sonny, whom had been standing behind her, sighed as if unhappy and picked Dakota up. The girl, now face-to-face with me, couldn't have been any more than 8 or 9 years old.

"I can't believe it's really you!" She giggled, touching my face. I sported a very confused expression on my face as she stroked my face, Sonny's head being blocked from my view.

"Now take me to the back of his head!" Dakota instructed (ahem, yelled) at poor Munroe, who seemed to be losing her grip on the kid. Go ahead and drop her, I doubt it will make a difference.

Sonny quickly ran around to the back of me and I shifted uncomfortably as the little girl played with my hair, twirling it around her tiny fingers. "He's perfect back here, too." She commented. I honestly couldn't disagree.

Suddenly, the song changed, and Dakota let go of my hair and gasped. "Oh my gosh, I love this song!" She exclaimed. "Take me back to his front." Even without looking back I could tell that Sonny was looking around, pleading for some sort of help. If my feet didn't feel awkwardly planted to the ground I might have complied.

"Let's dance!" Dakota smiled at me, some of her teeth visibly missing, as she grabbed me by the arms and held on while Sonny held her body up. I couldn't help glancing at Sonny, who was looking at me, and giving her a small smile. It was the least I could do when she said that she had to spend an entire day with this kid earlier. She looked down at the ground, nervously, then looked back up and sneered at me. I was momentarily confused until I realized I had done the same back to her. Both of our glances fell to the floor afterwards.

They stayed there until Sonny spoke up. "So, I'm feeling a little third wheel-ish, but thanks for the dance!" She smiled right at me and shrugged, letting go of Dakota in order to talk to Blondie in the corner.

The next 10 seconds alone with Dakota were so extremely awkward that I couldn't put them into words. There was like, what, a 8 year age difference between the two of us? Once I refused to be with her anymore, I pat the little girl on the head and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, it was great meeting you; you have outstanding taste in TV stars. I just need to dance with someone a little more… not you." I stood up fully and met eyes with Sonny. (Just because she was the first one I thought of when I said the dancing thing doesn't mean anything, okay?)

As I began to walk away, I felt an arm hit my leg.

"Chad, Chad, Chad…" Dakota smirked up at me. "Let me explain to you how this evening is going to work, okay?" She said, pulling me down at her eye level. "You're going to hang out with me. A little talky-talky, a little dancy-dancy." She giggled, not letting me say a word before continuing. "You'll laugh at all my jokes, and then we'll live happily ever after…" Dakota's smirk turned into a dreamy smile as she leaned into my face. WAS SHE ABOUT TO KISS ME?

Not taking any chances, I sprung up into a standing position, taking a step back from her. "You know I held up my end of the bargain. I had the meety-meety, the greety-greety, and now it's time for the beaty-beaty, so beat it." I told her, pushing past the kid to get to two cute girls.

"Hey ladies." I smiled my dazzling smile, but got rejected with two hair flips and two waves from Cloudy and Rainy, who for some reason the girls would rather be with. Please tell me what is wrong with this picture.

Blondie and Sonny were by me in seconds, giving me looks like they were trying not to laugh. I groaned, then felt some weight being put on my left leg. I didn't even have to look to know what –or who- it was.

"Well look at that! Those girls aren't even looking at you." Blondie smirked.

I let out an annoyed huff. "That's because there is a kid on my leg!" I replied, pointing to Dakota, who had comfortably made a seat out of my foot. "What are you doing? Get off; the ride is over!" I exclaimed, trying to shake her. Sadly, she wouldn't budge.

"Ooh! Ooh!" A familiar male voice called from behind us. There was Mr. Condor, my boss, decked out in some weird sweat jacket and pants combo, striking some interesting dance moves. (But I would never tell him that to his face. Gotta keep my show, ya know?)

I waved to him. "Hey, Mr. Condor! How's it going, man? Can you believe this little brat?" I motioned to Dakota. Big mistake.

"DADDY! DADDY!" Dakota cried, hopping off my leg. Oh…my…Chad…

I gasped. "Oh! Daddy?" My eyes widened as I turned over to Sonny, who was grinning sarcastically for some reason.

"Daddy! There's your funny little punchline!" Munroe exclaimed, smacking my arm. That was… low. "And is he going to be mad at you for yelling at his daughter." She finished in a sing-song voice.

"Sonny! You brought my precious angel to a Hollywood club?" Mr. Condor pointed at her. I smirked to myself, silently saying to Sonny 'you know what they say about karma…'

"Oh, sounds like he's mad at you." I commented as we began backing up to avoid our boss' wrath.

"Oh no!" He turned to me, his finger now pointed at my face. "He's mad at you, too."

"Actually, Mr. Condor, it's a REALLY funny story…" Sonny began, I rolled my eyes. I said it once and I'll say it again: none of her stories are funny.

"Actually, it's not that funny." I told him, and it wasn't until then that we both backed into something- the wall.

"And you're really going to love this part!" Sonny's eyes widened as the wall behind our backs began toppling. She grabbed my arm absentmindedly as it all collapsed behind us.

The rest of the walls did the same, ending up with the entire crowd in the center of the So Random stage and my hand entwined with Sonny's. It was then that I also noticed the brunette clinging onto my jacket. Huh.

If that wasn't awkward enough, Mr. Condor's hand was also holding my other one. I dropped it in a millisecond, feeling Sonny's hands leave their place on my body. I sighed in unhappiness and returned to the matter at hand.

"This club is fake!" Mr. Condor and I both shouted, gazing around at the Chuckle City stage and the walls on the ground.

Sonny giggled nervously. "Of course it's fake! You don't think I'd bring your daughter to a real Hollywood club, do you?" She asked in a (cute) way.

Mr. Condor sighed. "Well, if it was coming from Chad, I would say it was a little butt-kissy." Harsh. "But from you, Sonny… sure." The girl next to me blew out a breath of relief. "Let's go angel." He turned to his daughter, picking her up and taking her out of the fake club.

"ANGEL? She's a little-" The littlest Random's words were muffled in the end by Blondie's hand on her mouth.

I began chuckling as I looked around, taking out my phone and setting it to camera mode.

"Yeah, I know, everything turned out right." Sonny put her hands on her hips, happily.

"No, I'm not laughing at that. I'm laughing at this." I replied, pointing to my phone. "Because this is actually a funny story. So Random… fake club… internet…" These shots were going to look great in Tween Weekly's next issue.

Sonny's face fell, and I couldn't help but feel a teensy bit bad. That was, until Blondie walked up in front of me with her phone. "Chad Dylan Cooper… dancing… nine year old girl…" She smirked, us stepping closer to one another. How dare she try to beat CDC at his own game!

Sonny groaned, stepping between us. "Just delete them!"

After we both murmured the word 'fine', Sonny's face lit up again. I had to hold myself back from cracking a smile at her instant change of emotion. "So who wants to boogie? Yeah!"

I finally let the corners of my mouth turn up into a smile, watching Sonny out of the corner of my eye attempt to dance. I laughed and shook my head.

What a dork. Sweet, funny, and cute, but still a dork, indeed.

* * *

**If you go back and watch this ending part to the episode, Sonny does grab Chad's wrist and Chad holds Sonny's hand while the walls are collapsing. I thought that was adorable. Anyway, I wrote that all in one sitting and now I am going to go eat some pie leftover from Thanksgiving! :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
